halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Éva Delgado
|vehicles= |hair= Brown |eyes= Brown |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation=* * }} Éva Delgado is a Spartan commander whose leadership has helped to reshape the Spartan branch during the decades of conflict following the Human-Covenant War. After graduating from the Naval Academy on Luna with honors, then-Lieutenant Delgado was assigned to the UNSC Invictus, where she demonstrated courage and leadership under fire when a fellow junior officer attempted to kill the bridge crew in a suicide attack. She volunteered for the Spartan branch soon after and emerged from the rigorous training a capable warrior, and went on to distinguish herself as an efficient, no-nonsense Spartan despite her youth. She has endured accusations of nepotism, particularly from senior officers with ONI connections who are aware of her parentage, but continues to garner results which render such accusations invalid. Biography Early Life Childhood In December 2546, the impending dissolution of what remained of Spartan: Gold - now a two-man team consisting of SPARTAN-052 and SPARTAN-062 - resulted in the surfacing of feelings long-buried, which escalated into a hasty tryst. Though disciplinary action was meted out to both parties involved, the need for Spartans in the fight against the Covenant Empire made deploying them a higher priority than ensuring they were punished properly. Maria-062 was then sent on a mission to destroy Covenant mining assets on the colony Vesper; though she succeeded, she was critically wounded. Once she was recovered by the UNSC and treated for her extensive injuries, it was discovered that she was pregnant. In spite of the damage Maria had sustained, the developing fetus showed no sign of trauma. The Spartan was given the choice between terminating or keeping the child, and surprised most of the ONI personnel involved by stating that she wished to keep it. On August 15, 2547, a female infant was delivered via caesarian section due to medical complications caused by Maria's still-healing injuries; Maria chose to name her daughter Éva, for reasons which she kept to herself. Éva's first few years of life were spent in the care of ONI professionals who sought to give her as normal a development as they could. It was confirmed early on that she possessed exceptional physical and mental qualities, as her genetic makeup fell into the range all Spartan-II candidates displayed; however, no attempt was made to capitalize on this fact, though measures were taken to record her developmental milestones and keep close tabs on her extranormal accomplishments. Maria was allowed to remain a part of Éva's life, but was often absent due to the requirements her continued duty to the UNSC as a reservist in the ONI's employ placed on her. For five years, Éva received care and instruction primarily from individuals such as Dr. Agnes Bosche, whom Éva referred to as "Aggie" and regarded with a high level of affection. Great care was taken to ensure Éva understood that Maria was indeed her mother, and she was constantly encouraged to look forward to Maria's visits with enthusiasm. Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Maria formally retired and, though she would remain in service to the ONI as a "consultant," the Spartan was now able to spend more time with Éva and play a more prominent role in her life. Though critics were skeptical of Maria's ability to act as a competent parent, citing her psychological and physiological differences as potential hazards to a young child, Éva warmed up to her mother and was eager to spend time with her due to their frequent separations in years prior. The involvement of the ONI ensured that Maria had access to the resources necessary for her to adjust to being a parent in light of the fact that her own childhood had been significantly abnormal. Éva was educated from an early age by private tutors and allowed to flourish as a prodigy, and by the age of five had already learned to read and problem-solve on a third-grade level. As a result of these advances, she was admitted to the Henley-Gamble Institute for the Gifted, which allowed her to complete accelerated courses through distance learning so she could remain with her mother at Maria's residence at Fort Sendak in Sitka, Alaska; Éva was allowed to interact with other children who lived on the UNSC military base, and was anything but socially isolated as she grew older. In addition to her academic genius, she demonstrated musical talent and was given a replica Stradivarius violin for her seventh birthday by her mother to supplement this ability. Her athletic capabilities were honed by participating in activities with Maria, who engaged daily in practices such as running and workouts; though Maria hardly intended to train her, they were able to bond through such activities, and Éva's natural physical prowess was enhanced by these sessions. As Éva matured, she began to ask her mother difficult questions, including why Maria had no other relatives and why people treated her differently. Maria deflected these questions as best she could, as Éva had not been told anything about the Spartan-II Program, merely that her mother was a soldier who fought in the war like so many others. The struggle to give Éva as normal a life as possible meant that she could know nothing about her mother's controversial past, a decision that led Maria to lie about various details of her former career. Éva grew up believing that her mother had simply been part of Naval special forces and had lost her family when Madrigal fell, both of which were mostly true claims; in an environment where most everyone she knew had parents in the military and had lost relatives in similar fashions throughout the war, these fabrications did not seem out of place. Education and Commissioning Crisis Aboard the Invictus Spartan Delgado Personality Physical Trivia Gallery Category:SPARTAN-IV